Together Forever
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: High School... True Romance and Love will be found Here.
1. Copeland

**Hey guys! Guess What? I'm Back!**

**I'm sorry for not updating in over 8 months...**

**It's just because it's so fun to be in the sun this summer. So I was just trying to enjoy it!**

**But anyways Here I Am! Fully Alive**

**Anyways back to business, this story is about high school. So Nikita, Michael, Alex & all the casts are in here so just read and find out...**

* * *

Copeland High...

_Where do I even begin..._

_This is the place where there is social stratification. _

_When you're rich you get all the respect you want, from your classmates, teachers. Even the principal!_

_Wanna know why? Because they own the principal..._

_When you're on the middle class, you get respect. But not greater then the rich people._

_When you're from the lower class... you are considered an outcast._

_Like me..._

"Nikita!"

_Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. _

_My name is Nikita Mears, 17 years old. A junior student in Copeland High. I have long brown hair and light hazel eyes. _

"Nikita! Breakfast is ready! Come on down now young lady or otherwise you're gonna miss the bus!"

"Coming Mom! Be right there!"

I quickly brushed the last tangled strands of my hair and raced down the stairs for my breakfast.

As i came down from the stairs I caught the smell of the aroma of fresh pancak

"Morning Mom!"

"Good Morning Sweetie! Now go eat your breakfast quickly so that you can catch the bus."

I sat down on the table and gobbled down my breakfast like I haven't ate for days.

"When's Dad coming home?" I managed to ask through my full mouth.

My mom froze and carefully tilted her head towards me with a poker face. "Honey, you're Dad is extending his trip for Vietnam a little more longer. But don't worry sweetie, he promised that he will try his best to come down home for Christmas."

I stopped eating abruptly after hearing the words my mother said. "That's what he always. He says he will be back for my birthday, he didn't came, he said he'll come for thanksgiving but he thing is he never keeps his promises. I think he will not come home ever again."

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my bag.

"Nikita, you know that your father is just helping us so that we can rise up from our poverty. You have to understand him."

I just ignored my mom and went for the front door.

_My Dad is a U.S. Marine. My mom and dad met when my dad got injured during a war and my mom was a nurse back then. Then they fell in love and decided to come back home and settle down for a family. But somehow I think my father missed being a hero, with all the shooting and guns._ _I want him to be happy, I really do but I also need him as a father for me._

* * *

"Where is the damn bus!" I was becoming more and more frustrated. I found out that my dad couldn't make it home again. And then I'm waiting here almost 20 minutes for a bus.

"Hey Niki!"

I quickly turned my head to the direction of the voice and I smiled for the first time today.

"Hey Alex!"

Alexandra Udinov is my best friend,actually my only friend. We've been eggs and bacon, since kindergarten. She's like my sister.

"Wow! So you got a new bike."

"Actually it's a scooter!" She was riding her scooter towards me. "Hop on!"

I did what she told me and as soon as I hopped on her scooter I felt the breeze hugging me, and it is the best feeling I had.

Finally! My day was starting to get better.

* * *

"Well that was fun!." I said as Alex parked the scooter on the biker's lane.

"I know! I just love the breeze kissing every skin of my body!"

Just then the bell rang and all the students ran for their lives.

"You think we should join them?" Alex asked me slyly.

I grinned. "No, I think we should chill for a second. Let's just walk slowly, unless you wanna be part of the stampede."

We both giggled and held each others hands as we walked our way to our first period.

* * *

"Volcanoes can be found anywhere, they can be found in oceans, in lands or even unknown places..."

Mr. Lemmon's voice slowly fades away as I played with my ballpen twisting it between my fingers waiting to get out of this boring room.

I'm so bored that my eyes are getting more tired every second and I allowed it to close.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

I jumped out of my chair as I heard the shrilling sound of the bell. I glanced at my watch and it read 12:00pm

Lunch Time.

"Now class remember there will be a pop quiz this week and I'm not gonna tell when it is so you better study hard and work hard."

I'm already outside the room before Mr. Lemmons can finish his sentence using his trouty loud mouth.

I went to find Alex by her locker and there I found her. "Hey Alex, let's go near the gym maybe there's a new event coming around."

"Sure, I'm in!"

We went to the gym and for sure there was another commotion. And once I saw the cause of all this chaos I can only say one thing.

"What the Hell."

Usually it was the bullies in our school that causes all these craziness but my eyes can't believe what i'm seeing right now.

The tables turned. The bullies were now being bullied by the greater bullies. I know it sounds confusing but the ones who are bullying the former bullies are the most powerful human beings here in Copeland High.

They are the so called "Division" or "D4"

They were beating up the former bullies badly and the bystanders just stood there cheering happily. I looked at Alex but her eyes were completely glued to the scene that was happening right now.

* * *

Division...

-Group of Boys

-Strong

-Muscled

-Arrogant

-Gorgeous

Those are the adjectives that I can come up that will fit them.

They are called Division because their the sons of the rich family clans that are divided into four. Flay, Elliot, Pierce and Birkhoff. Each family has a responsibility 25% of for the school.

So when I said awhile ago that they own the principal. That's because they own the school.

Michael Flay - His Mother is Amanda Flay, CEO of Flay Enterprises

Owen Elliot- His Father is the Greatest Surgeon in the country, Henry Elliot

Sean Pierce- His Mother is Sen. Madeline Pierce

Seymour Birkhoff- His Father is Manfred Birkhoff, Owner of the Shadownet Technology

So that's them "D4"

* * *

**I'll cut up to here guys and then I'll post the next chapter next week. **

**Hoped You all liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Flour Anyone?

**Oh my God Guys! I'm so so sorry! Real life is interfering with my story works. **

**But here is the new chapter. R/R**

* * *

"Hey stop that!"

D4 turned their heads to the intruder's voice.

"You think you can just boss around everybody around this school?!" Nikita yelled furiously at them. "Just because you're all the rich guys in here it doesn't mean that you can hurt somebody to get what you want!"

The D4 stood up and straightened themselves up.

Michael raised his eyebrows at Nikita curiously. "And who might you be girly?"

"And why the hell will I tell you my name? You arrogant bastard." Nikita snapped at his arrogance.

"What did you just call me?" Michael asked angrily as he started to take a few steps towards her.

But Nikita wasn't frightened by him. "What are you deaf? I said you are a stupid, arrogant bastard!"

Michael fumed. "All right that's it!"

But Birkhoff quickly stood in front of him. "Whoa There Mikey! You can't hit a girl!"

But Michael's eyes were directly towards Nikita. "Out of my way Birkhoff!" He yelled as he started walking towards her again.

By then Sean grabbed Michael's arms and started pulling him backward. "C'mon Mike. We don't do girls." He whispered.

"Let me go Sean!" Michael struggled to get out of his grip as he continued to give Nikita the death glare.

Nikita smiled at him slyly. "Why can't you just let him go and let him chase me around? I can handle him."

"Just get out here! You don't want to see him when he's really pissed." Birkhoff said.

Nikita laughed. "What happened to all of you? Got scared by me?"

"We? Got scared by you?! Are you insane? We're never scared!" Michael shouted.

Owen, who didn't utter a single word stepped forward and looked at Nikita in the eyes. "Go."

Nikita let her smug smile fade as she heard Owen talk. She felt shivers went down her spine. He said it with no emotion in his voice or face.

Nikita felt someone tugging her shoulder. "C'mon Nikki. We have to go now." Alex whispered.

Nikita turned to Alex and she realized that maybe she shouted a lot that made Alex scared. 'Cause The D4 are not the people you want to mess with.

She held Alex's hand and they walked away.

She turned around one time to see Sean and Birkhoff still trying to keep Michael cool down.

But Owen... he was still looking at her, waiting for her to go.

She realized that he wasn't like the other members of the D4. He's not an arrogant like the rest of them. But he was so emotionless. Like there is nothing on earth that can make him express a feeling of excitement, happiness, sadness.

And he's...kind of cute.

* * *

_Next day..._

RING!

Nikita walked briskly towards her locker. She had to hurry up or she will be late for her next class.

As she opened her locker wide open. A small red letter with a skull mark in it was placed inside her locker.

She picked it up and opened the letter. She gasped.

"You just messed with D4. Prepare for the consequences."

And just as she finished the letter.

POW POW POW

"What the hell!"

She was covered in flour!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What the hell just happened?! I can't see a thing!"

There was laughter all around her.

"That's what you get for messing with The D4!" She heard someone yelled at her.

"Why can't you just sit down and shut up?"

"What big pride you have for embarrasing them!"

Tears started to fall from her face. She just want to disappear, she just doesn't want to exist anymore.

"Nikki!" Alex yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Alex! Help me!"

"Nikita, Oh My God. Let's get you out of here!"

* * *

Nikita and Alex found their way to the benches. They sat down as Alex cleaned Nikita up as best as she could.

Nikita was still whimpering softly. "It's all right Nikki. They can't hurt you now." Alex tried to comfort her friend.

"I was so scared Alex. I had no one to hold on at that moment." She hugged Alex tighter as she cried some more.

"I'm here now Nikki, just let it all out."

After a few minutes Alex had to go home 'cause her mom called and told her to come home. "Do you want me to take you home?" Alex asked.

"No. I'll just stay here for a few minutes."

"Are you sure you'll be all right here?"

Nikita nodded.

Alex hugged her tight. "Just call me if you need anything. Okay Sis?"

Nikita hugged her back tighter. "I will."

* * *

Nikita wanted to be somewhere high and peaceful. The rooftop

She ran up the stairs to her destination.

By the time she went to the rooftop, she shouted so loud. "I HATE YOU D4! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU MICHAEL CLAY! I HATE YOU SEAN PIERCE! I HATE YOU SEYMOUR BIRKHOFF! I HATE YOU OW..."

"Before you continue with that, it's Michael Flay. Not Michael Clay." A groggy voice interrupted her.

Nikita turned around and was surprised to see the person who cut her off.

"Owen." Nikita whispered.

Owen was lying down on the concrete floor of the rooftop with his eyes closed.

"Go ahead continue." He said calmly.

Nikita was now getting really red. "I'm sorry Owen. I didn't mean to wake you." She said meekly

Owen opened his eyes and stood up slowly. He made his way to Nikita and looked at her face.

Nikita felt her throat getting really dry and she swallowed but the lump in her throat didn't went away.

Owen reached for her pocket and tugged out a white hanky. He cleaned up the rest of the flour on Nikita's face.

Nikita was so shocked that she can't speak. "You don't have to do that." she managed to said it.

Nikita took the hanky from Owen and continued to wipe herself. When she was finished she handed the hanky back to Owen but he didn't take it back.

"Keep it." He said.

Nikita just stood there and kept the hanky inside her pocket.

Owen suddenly spoke up. "On behalf of D4. Give my buddies, especially Michael a chance." With that he walked away and never turned back.

Nikita was to stunned to respond.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

He's really cute.

* * *

**And that's all for today folks.**

**For all of you who are worried that this might be a Owen/Nikita fic. It's not!**

**I am a solid Mikita fan! Eventually there will be more Mikita scenes but they will be fighting a lot before their love starts to bloom.**

**Please REVIEW! Because without it I won't be inspired.**


End file.
